


Peanut butter and pickles

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ginny Bakes, Quarantining together pre-relationship, quarantine ficathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: Ginny and Mike decide to quarantine together since they are both alone.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. And so it begins...

When Al told them the season was postponed, everyone groaned, but most people understood. Some were even relieved. They had wives and kids at home that needed them. Ginny groaned because a month of quarantine in her tiny apartment alone sounded a lot like torture to her. When Mike offered to let her crash at his place, she felt a little better. He had a pool, a game room, a sauna and multiple guest rooms. Still, she asked if he was sure. She had heard too many horror stories about friendship falling apart when people became roommates. 

Mike insisted. He did not want to spend a month in his house alone either. They spent the airplane ride home ordering groceries, to make sure they were stocked on everything they could want. Mike grumbled about the grape soda and pop tarts but ordered them. 

Ginny had to go back to her place to get fresh clothes when they landed. By the time she got to Mike’s, he had already made a Costco run purchasing only a reasonable amount of toilet paper and cleaning supplies as far as she could tell. The groceries weren’t supposed to be delivered until the next day so they ordered Thai food and settled on the couch. 

“Are you freaked out?” Ginny asked when she finished her first beer. 

“I’d be crazy not to be a little worried, but I think we’ll be fine. We are taking the right steps and that’s all you can do.”

“I know it’s stupid to worry about baseball in all of this, but…”

“Baseball is our life. It would be weird if it wasn’t on our minds.”

“So, I’m not a terrible person?”

“No, Baker, you are 100% the worst, just not because you are thinking about baseball. You are the worst because you waved me off 7 times in our last game and stole my blanket on the plane.”

“You said you would share,” she groaned, grabbing the empty bottles from the table and tossing them into the recycling before moving to the fridge for another round. 

They switched off sports center after dinner. It wasn’t like the talking heads were saying anything new. Mike paged through Netflix for a while before landing on Major League. Ginny woke him when the movie was over and they both loaded the dishwasher before heading to their rooms. 

“I put fresh towels in your bathroom, so you should be all set.”

“Thanks again for this.”

“Anytime, Rookie. See you in the morning, late morning if you don’t mind.”

“You aren’t going to get an argument from me, old man. I have been craving a good night’s sleep for a month.”


	2. day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Mike settle into the new normal

Day 1 

Day one of quarantine went fine. They slept in late. Ginny went for a swim. Mike lounged by the pool flipping through some paperwork. He had to take a couple of calls about the dealerships. They were trying to figure out if they could give employees a bonus to help out those who couldn’t work. 

The groceries were delivered, and Ginny had already put most of it away by the time Mike finished his calls. He offered to make dinner as a thank you. Ginny sat at the kitchen island watching origami tutorials and making slightly wonky paper cranes. 

After dinner they played a game of pool. Mike won easily which left Ginny pouting. 

“We could play something else,” he offered. 

“Why is it so much harder this way?”

“What way?”

“The only other time I played pool was on snapchat with the boys, but it was so much easier.”

“Seriously?” Mike laughed.  
“Yes, seriously. I play baseball. I kill you when we play golf. I am even getting better at bowling. I am athletic. This should be easy.” 

Mike sighed. “It isn’t really about that. You have to relax and think about how to get the ball to go where you want. It takes practice.”

Ginny groaned, “Well, I guess we have time.”

“That we do, Rookie. Now, rack and let’s try this again.”


	3. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Mike work out then spend the day on the couch.

Day 2 

On the second day of quarantine, Ginny woke up at nine. She scrolled on her phone until 10. When she heard Mike moving around, she went down to the kitchen and started making a green smoothie. 

“Is there enough in there for both of us?” Mike asked. 

“Yeah, do you want to do a quick work out with me?”

“My home gym has everything except two treadmills.”

“Perfect!”   
After their workout they both went for showers. Mike was making lunch when she got back downstairs. 

“I hope you’re in the mood for my famous chicken wraps.”

“My favorite!” Ginny cheered. “What’s that spice you use?”

“Cardamom,” 

“It reminds me of these pecan cookies my grandma used to make.”

“If you called her and got the recipe, we could probably make some?” he offered. 

“She died when I was 8, but maybe my Aunt has it.”

“Are you still not talking to your mom?”

“Not ‘not talking’ just not… you know…”

“Talking?”

Ginny groaned. 

“No worries, I get it really. What do you want to do this afternoon?”

“I don’t know. Online everyone is doing crafts and puzzles and learning new languages and stuff but honestly I just want to binge the Witcher.”

“Haven’t you already seen it?”

“Yeah, but I watched on a road trip, on my phone and I think I missed some stuff. There was a lot going on, but I was trying to figure out the timeline thing.”

“I’d be ok with that if you want company.”

“Cool.” Ginny took her plate and his into the living room and put on the show. Mike followed a minute later with two glasses of water. 

Watching more than 10 hours of a show in a day was a lot, but with no where else to go and nothing else to do, they did it. Mike talked a lot, which caused Ginny to pause and explain a lot, which made the show take that much longer. She couldn’t be mad though he was asking good questions and noticing some things she missed. If he asked something she knew would spoil the story or be reveled soon she would tell him to wait and see. 

When the last scene faded, Mike stretched. “I think we should call it a night. We can watch the rest tomorrow.”

“That was the end,” Ginny explained. 

“What? Seriously? We don’t get to find out if Yen is alive or what the deal is with Ciri and her powers, or what happened with that guy who didn’t die?”

“I mean, they are talking about a season 2 but…”

“I hate when you show me a show that ends like that. You know I hate that.”

“I know, but I honestly didn’t think you would get into it, and then it was too late. It is based on a book series, and a video games series, so you could read the books.”

Mike pulled out his phone. “They are called the Witcher?”

“I don’t know. I just played the games. I’m sure google knows though.”

“Google does know. Eight books! Jesus, Baker, what have you gotten me into?”

“You don’t have to read them.”

“I know that, but I’m invested now.” He tapped his phone a few times. “There. We should have them in a few days.”

Ginny laughed, clearing the coffee table. Mike grabbed the last of the mess and followed her to the kitchen. They straightened up, moving seamlessly through the kitchen, then headed up the stairs. 

“Work out again tomorrow?” Ginny asked as she ducked into her room. 

“You bet! As long as you are making your smoothies in the morning.”

"I'll see you then."


	4. Day 7-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spontaneous Dance Party

Day 7 

By day seven, they had fallen into a routine. They woke up around nine. Ginny made smoothies before their work out and Mike made lunch after. Ginny spent the afternoon doing lessons on Duolingo (she made a deal with the Sanders boys that she would learn Spanish if they did), scrolling TikTok and trying out YouTube tutorials. Mike would read and take business calls. Sometimes he would quiz her on Spanish phrase. He had learned in school and kept up for his yearly trips to Mexico. Apparently, he worked with some kind of habitat for humanity building houses there, and it was a lot easier if he could speak the language. 

Mike made dinner, which they ate on the couch watching the nightly news. They both agreed to try to avoid constantly watching the repetitive coverage and just watch once a day to make sure they knew any big changes in policies and mandates. After dinner, Ginny would do the dishes. Sometimes they would watch tv, or play pool, or go for a swim. 

“I’m bored,” Ginny groaned, flopping on the couch when she finished the dishes. They had been avoiding the b word for a week. 

“Want to go for a swim?”

“No, I want to… I don’t know, do something we haven’t done.”

“Any ideas?”

“If I knew I would have said,” she snapped. 

Mike glared. 

“Aren’t you bored?” 

“Of course, I am, but what good does it do saying it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Want to have a spontaneous dance party?”

“What?”

“Spontaneous dance party. It was something my therapist suggested when Rachel and I were trying to make it work. It is supposed to be a way to burn off stress and excess physical energy.”

“Can it be a spontaneous dance party if we're planning it?”

“Ugh, Baker, you’re killing me. Do you want to do it or not?”

“Fine, it’s not like we have anything else to do.”

“Ok, find a dance music station you like on pandora and I will be right back.”

Ginny flicked through her phone trying to find a station that looked good. She had already hooked her phone to his surround sound speakers for a workout the other day so by the time Mike came back, Daft punk was blasting through the speakers. Mike pushed the coffee table out of the center of the room, flicked off the lights and plugged in a tiny strobe light. 

“Seriously?” Ginny laughed. 

“We are having full club experience.” Mike explained.

“Alright then we need one more thing,” Ginny ducked into the kitchen and returned with two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. 

Day 8

On day eight they both slept past 11 and skipped their work out. 

Ginny decided Mike’s therapist needed a raise and spontaneous dance parties were pretty great.


	5. Day 12-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny does some quarantine baking...

Day 12

On Day 12 Ginny decided to try a baking tutorial. It said it was fool proof, but as smoke billowed through the kitchen she sighed. It may have been fool proof, but it wasn’t Ginny proof. Mike offered to help, but she shrugged it off cleaning the kitchen then turning on the fans to get the last of the smell out. She would try again another day. 

Day 16 

She finally found a recipe she thought she could handle 4 days later. Mike had only teased her about the kitchen mishap a few times, but she was determined to succeed. The recipe was for banana bread and the last of their bananas were definitely ripe enough to make bread with. The mixing went smoothly and when she used the last of the baking soda, she was hopeful it would turn out just right. 

“It won’t cook if you keep opening the oven,” Mike remarked when he passed through the kitchen for a glass of water.  
“I know, I just don’t want to burn it.”

“Didn’t you set a timer?”

“Yes, but it says bake an hour or until a toothpick comes out clean, and an hour just seems like such a long time.”

“It smells good at least.”

“It will be good.” 

“Whatever you say, Rookie. I’m going to go finish The Last Wish.”

“How are you on The Last Wish? I’m still on Baptism of Fire.” 

“I may or may not have stayed up reading until 6 am the other morning…”

“Mike!”

“It got really good! I kept saying one more chapter and then I was finishing the book and it was a cliff hanger, so I was just going to make sure no one important died in the next one, and then it was 6 am.”

“Why are you like this?”

“I don’t know, but I think your bread is burning,” Mike pointed at the oven, before darting out of the kitchen. 

Ginny turned in a panic, but the bread was still a dull raw color. “Asshole!” she yelled after him. She could hear him chuckling in what she thought was the game room. 

Half an hour later, the bread was finally ready. Ginny carefully took it out of the oven. It came out of the pan without tearing. She took a picture to text to Ev. She was cutting a slice when Mike came back. 

“Way to go, Baker!”

Ginny grinned. She passed him a slice. They both took a bite at the same time and immediately spit it out. 

“How much salt did you put in?” Mike asked. 

“A teaspoon!”

“How much baking soda?”

“a cup?”

Mike closed his eyes, suppressing a laugh. “Why did you put a cup of baking soda?”

“That’s what it said,” she moaned, pulling out her phone to show him the recipe. “See 1… teaspoon.”

“Did you use the whole box of baking soda?”

“Yeah,”

“and you didn’t think that was a little weird?”

“I don’t know, I guess, but I never bake. I thought you just bought a really small box because you didn't use it very often.”

“Well, it could have been worse, Rookie. At least the house smells nice.”

Ginny dumped the bread in the trash. 

“Why don’t you take a break and I’ll clean up the kitchen. Later you can school me in Risk. That'll make you feel better.”


	6. Day 19-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny bakes part 2

Day 19 

“Should we switch to every other day for work outs?” Ginny puffed out between sit ups. 

“Umm…”

“Or maybe… double down. Like 2 a days so when we get back we are in truly amazing shape?”

“Are you freaking out about the fact they postponed again?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Yeah,”

“Yeah, but?”

“I don’t know, Gin. I guess I am just focusing on tomorrow. I have to believe we are going to get back to it at some point. All I can do is be ready.”

“You’re saying we stay on schedule?”

“If you want, we could move to afternoons or we don’t have to work out together, but this is working for me.”

“Sticking to mornings works for me.”

Day 21 

“I called your mom,” he said casually over lunch. 

“What! Why?”

“I got the recipe for those cookies.”

“Oh, you’re going to make them for me?”

“No, you’re going to make them.”

“That’s not much of a gift.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be a gift. It was supposed to convince you to give baking another shot. I think you can do it, and this recipe is good motivation.”

“And if I screw it up again?”

“I will make them for you, but you got this, rookie.”

“What did she say?”

“Your mom?”

“No, the mail carrier.” She rolled her eyes. “Obviously, my mom.” 

“She said to tell you she loves you, and she is glad you aren’t on your own.”

Ginny groaned and pushed her salad around.

“It must be hard for her. Will is crashing with your cousin Lauren in Shreveport. She’s lonely.”

“Not likely, Kevin moved in last fall.”

“Still, it’s nice that she cares. I haven’t even heard from my mom.”

“Still?”

“She’ll turn up. She changes her phone number a lot. She probably hasn’t seen my calls. She forgets that I will worry if I don’t hear from her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m used to it. Let’s get lunch cleaned up. I’m in the mood for cookies.”

One hour later she handed him a cookie nervously.

“It’s good,” he mumbled around a second bite.

“Really?” she took a bite of her own. It was good. So good she had to blink back tears, because the taste brought back the memories of sitting in her grandma’s kitchen. Her grandma used to have a little stool Ginny would sit on so she could Tell Grandma Tilly all her problems and ideas and dreams. 

“You good?” Mike asked.

Ginny shook her head. “Yeah, totally, I’m just happy.”

“Ok, well, let’s take this tray of cookies and go finish Altered Carbon.”


	7. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is being quiet.

Day 24

On day 24, Mike was quiet. Ginny ignored it at first because, honestly, she was getting a little sick of his company too. After their workout and lunch, she headed to her room to video chat with Evelyn. 

“I can’t believe you guys are finally shacking up.”

“We are not shacking up. We’re just living together.” Ginny was thankful she had the foresight to use headphones for this conversation.

“Whatever you say girl.”

“Seriously, we are just roommates and friends.”

“You know that I know that you have a huge crush on each other, right?”

“Ev, whatever our feeling are, we can’t do anything about them. Not while we’re teammates.”

“Just let me live through your will they won’t they. I’ve already binged Love is Blind, 3 seasons of Bachelor in Paradise and every known episode of Top Chef. I need this.”

“How are the boys doing with their school?” Ginny asked trying to redirect the conversation. 

“They hate it. It’s both too hard and too easy somehow. They have to do these zoom meetings a couple of times a week and they refuse to just use one computer. Gabe had swimming this quarter, so I don’t know how the hell he is supposed to make that up. Marcus has algebra, which is kicking both of our asses. I passed calculus but the way they do it now makes no sense.”

“Anything I can do to help? I would say you can use Mike’s pool, but…”

“See that, that right there. People who are just living together don’t offer up people’s pools.”

“Whatever, Mike loves the boys. I know he wouldn’t care. Is Blip losing his mind yet?”

“He has actually been working out with the boys and playing basketball with them every night after dinner. I think this is great for them. With school and baseball we don’t get time like this very often. I’ve been focused on trying to file for small business loans, figuring out how to pay my employees and how to keep the restaurant from closing. He has been really great.”

“That is awesome! Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Naw, maybe come eat there a few times when we finally reopen.”

“What about a massive takeout order for the local hospital or that teen shelter we did the fundraiser for last year. They must need help.”

“We could do that. How massive are you thinking?”

“Let me make some calls and I’ll get back to you.”

Several hours later 300 meals were delivered to the local teen shelter, with the promise that an anonymous person would be sending meals once a week until things went back to normal. 

Ginny went downstairs excited to tell Mike her plans, but he wasn’t in the kitchen. It was the time he would usually be cooking dinner, but she order postmates from their favorite place and then went looking for him. He wasn’t by the pool or in the game room or in the garage (where he sometimes hung out when he needed space). She went back upstairs, and noticed his door was closed. It was weird because she couldn’t remember ever seeing his door closed in all the time she had been there. 

“Mike?” she asked knocking quietly. “I ordered dinner.”

After longer than she expected, he answered. “Ok, I’m not really up to it right now. Thanks though.”

“Are you ok?”

Another long silence.

“Can I come in?” 

“If you want.”

Ginny hesitated, but then opened the door. Mike was curled up in bed with the duvet swallowing him up. 

“Is it your knees, or your back or…”

He groaned and pulled the blanket higher. Ginny climbed in the bed and hugged him carefully. After several minutes, he started talking.

“It’s our anniversary.”

“No, it’s not. Your anniversary was in December.”

“The day she left.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I just didn’t think this would be my life, you know?”

“I don’t, but I can imagine.”

“I wanted a family. I wanted what Blip has.”

“It could still happen.”

“I’m pushing 40, Baker.”

“In two years maybe,”

“You literally call me Old Man.”

“So, I went to school with a kid whose dad was 50 when he was born.”

“And how much did this kid do with his dad? Was he there at graduation with a walker?”

“I mean, he was pretty active when we were kids. He volunteered a lot in the class for field trips and stuff because he was retired. They moved in middle school though.”

“What if she was the one, and I messed it up and now I never get to be happy?”

“She wasn’t the one.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do, because if she was the one, then you would be together. And I don’t even think there is a ’One’. There are just two people who wake up every day and choose to love each other. I think you are going to meet someone, and they are going to love you, bad back, squirrel on your face and all.”

“She didn’t want kids.”

“When you were married?”

“At all, I guess, it was something we should have talked about, but we were so young when we got married and it’s not like I had any great examples of healthy loving relationship to go by.”

“Well, if that is what makes or breaks you, we’re all screwed.”

“I should have paid more attention to her, though. I shouldn’t have been so wrapped up in my career.”

“Maybe, but she shouldn’t have cheated. She should have been honest about her needs and been more understanding about what being married to an MLB player is like. Plenty of the other wives have jobs and lives and they have their whole wives club to have other people to lean on when life gets hard.”

Ginny’s phone chirped, telling her the delivery guy had arrived. “I’m going to go get the food. Do you want me to come back or…”

“Naw, give me a few minutes and I’ll come down.”

Ginny put the food on plates and moved it to the living room. Queuing up the next season of the Big Family Cooking Showdown. It was barely through the opening intro when Mike took his spot on the couch. She told him about her plans with Evelyn, and they talked about other ideas for things they could do to help. Ginny planned to make some pitching tutorials and host an online Q and A for fans. Mike decided to raffle off some signed memorabilia, he would match the raised funds and donate them to the local food bank. 

It made him feel better to have something meaningful to do. He was thankful that Ginny had come looking for him. He looked over at her, laughing about some mishap on the screen and tried to remind himself that he couldn’t be in love her. At least not while they were teammates, but they had this time together, and he would cherish every moment.


	8. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about some weird habits of our favorite people.

Day 26

“What the heck are you eating?” Mike asked. He had just finished a conference call and was looking for a snack when he found Ginny in the kitchen.

“It’s a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?” she replied as if that was a suitable answer. 

“But… Why?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Why in name of all that is good and right in the world would you eat that?”

“It’s good! Protein, electrolytes, carbs,” 

He eyed her skeptically.

“Have a bite.”

“No, thanks.”

“I bet you’d like it.”

“Ginny, I like peanut butter and I like pickles, but together?” He scrunched his nose and shook his head. “But you do you, boo.”  
She rolled her eyes and continued to eat her sandwich. Mike moved around the kitchen putting together a snack for himself. 

“What is that?” Ginny asked, popping her head over his shoulder. 

“Strawberries and balsamic?”

“Vinegar?”

“Yes?”

“Ok, you can’t make fun of me for this,” she waved the sandwich, “when you’re eating that.”

“This is good.”

“You, Are a crazy person.”

“Just try it,” he pouted, offering her a slice of strawberry drizzled in balsamic. 

“A bite for a bite?” she offered the sandwich again. Mike cringed but took the sandwich and bit into it. Ginny eyed him, then ate the strawberry. 

“Well?” she asked.

“I don’t hate it. What do you think?”

“Meh, not my thing, but it isn’t as bad as cilantro.”

“Fair enough. More for me.” They both sat at the island and ate for a moment before Mike looked over at her. “Do you want to play Catan tonight?”

“Catan? We couldn’t make it through a game of Monopoly without you flipping the board over and you want to play Catan?”

“Fair enough. What do you want to do?”

“We could skype with Ev and Blip and maybe add in Livan, Miller and his wife, play cards against humanity?”

“We did that last week.” 

“Well, I cannot watch any more documentaries, Old Man.”

“And if I have to watch one more Disney original movie, I’m going to crave my ears off with a rusty spoon.”

“O-kay… do you think we maybe need some space?” As she said it, she watched Mike deflate.

“Space?”

“Just a night to do our own things. Spending this much time together would be hard on anyone.”

Mike chewed his lip. “Are you, uh… not happy here?”

“I am. Really, it’s just I don’t want us to start hating each other.”

“I could never hate you, Baker.”

“Thank you, I could never hate you either, but I haven’t spent this much time with anyone since maybe I was a kid living at home and even then I was going to school and practice and…”

“I get it, I guess. You’re right. I haven’t spent this much one on one time with anyone except the summer my mom and I lived in our car.”

“See one night where we each do our own thing. I can play on my switch, you can… I don’t know, do the New York Times crossword?”

“Can I tell you something about the New York Times Crosswords? They often put the wrong number of boxes to contain the correct word,” Mike snapped defensively. 

Ginny laughed, having heard this rant many times. “Ok, ok, no crosswords, but surely there is something you haven’t been doing with me all up in your space.”

“Honestly? Not really, at least not anything I can do right now. I usually go out more, maybe see a movie or a comedy show, but those are out of the question right now, so… Actually, there is one thing but you could do it with me, if you wanted to.”

Mike walked over to a closet he had never opened before. When she first came, he told her it was just ‘junk’ storage. She had never thought to investigate farther. The door was opened to reveal a walk in pantry filled with built lego figures and sets and about 50 unopened box sets. 

“What am I looking at here?”

“It’s just a hobby,” Mike shrugged nervously. “Rach thought it was really childish, but I like putting things together. It can be… I don’t know, soothing I guess.”

Ginny walked over and looked at some of the sets. She recognized the Statue of Liberty, the Taj Mahal, the Death Star and some vintage cars though she couldn’t say exactly what model they were. Her favorite was a ship in a bottle. 

“This is actually kinda cool. I never really did these as a kid, but if you like it,” she shrugged. Shifting focus to the unopened boxes. “Which were you thinking for tonight?”

“I picked up the Stranger Things Byer house right before lock down, so I was thinking…”

“Perfect,” Ginny snatched the box off the shelf and moved to the dining room table. She was already pouring all the pieces on the table when Mike caught up with her. 

“That’s not usually how I start. I like to organize the pieces.”

“Well organize away, I am going to start with step one.”

Twenty minutes later, Mike was more than a little frustrated. “If you would just…”

“I got this Old Man, if you don’t like my process, start your own set.”

“Fine, maybe I will.” He went back to the closet and got out the James Bond Aston Martin, before setting up on the island so their pieces wouldn’t get mixed together. When he looked up next Ginny had made progress, but just then she dropped a section which broke back into several pieces. 

“God dammit! I thought you said this was relaxing?”

“It can be, it can also be really frustrating.”

“I am so picking the activity next time,” she grumbled, shoving two pieces together. 

Mike rolled his eyes and went back to searching for the piece he needed. Before long Ginny ducked into the kitchen for a drink. A moment later, she peeked over his shoulder while handing him a beer. 

“Are you sure that goes there?”

“Yes.”

“OK, just checking.”

“You know you could just go play your switch.”

“And admit defeat? Never. This house shall be my Everest, and I will conquer it.”

“Whatever you say, Rookie.”

It took her three days, and Mike redo parts when she was busy doing other things, but eventually Ginny did finish. Mike put it next the other completely set with a small folded piece of paper that said completed by Ginny Baker in Quarantine 2020. Ginny rolled her eyes, but secretly loved it.


	9. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude.

Day 30

“What are you listening to?” Mike asked as he walked down the stairs. 

Ginny looked up from her book. “Tchaikovsky’s Symphony number 6?”

“Ok?”

“It was too quiet, but I didn’t want anything too distracting, so I turned on my classical playlist.”

“How did I not know what a nerd you are?”

“It’s not nerdy to like classical music, not that there is anything wrong with being nerdy, but…”  
“But the cool kids listen to Bach?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I actually prefer Bologne, Tchaikovsky, and Samuel Coleridge- Taylor.”

“And how have I not heard you listening to this before?”

“I don’t know? I listen on the bus when I’m trying to sleep, but that is usually to block out the sound of you snoring, and I wear headphones around other people.”

“But not me?” he teased. 

Ginny tossed the pillow she had been using to rest her book on at him. “You were upstairs, and I didn’t think your old man ears would be able to pick it up.”

“My old man ears kind of like it, actually. You’re right, it’s soothing.”

“I said it can be. This list is cultivated for easy listening, now if you want to hear some classical that with get your blood pumping that is a totally different playlist.”

“I’m learning so much in quarantine, who would have guessed?”


End file.
